Watch your back Edward
by 90s bby
Summary: Bella Cullen is the first girl to be born in the Cullen Family since the Civil War and the men in her family aren't just going to let her go with any man she wants. So what happens when Bella introduced her new pierced, Tattooed bad boy boyfriend to her family? Will he be accepted? Or will her brothers make him regret the day he became there sister's boyfriend?
1. Expecting part 1

**Watch your Back Edward**

**Summary: **_Bella Cullen is the first girl to be born in the Cullen Family since the Civil War and the men in her family aren't just going to let her go with any man she wants. So what happens when Bella introduced her new pierced, Tattooed bad boy boyfriend to her family? Will he be accepted? Or will her brothers make him regret the day he became there sister's boyfriend?_

**Disclaimer: don't own anything related to Twilight or any of the subjects mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

"boys get up, Now!" I yelled at top of my lungs up stairs, I heard groaning and some curses, as they lazily got up and I helped Esme make breakfast.

Esme was my wife my beautiful wonderful wife; I heard the boys coming down and all 6 sat down for breakfast.

Esme always made so much food, with 7 men in the house there has to be a lot of food.

"So anything new going on?" Esme asked; I still hadn't told her that my only daughter Bella was coming to visit this weekend.

"Isn't our little sis coming over?" Emmett asked with food in his mouth; I glared at him, "don't eat with food in your mouth Emmett" Esme warned him, "I didn't know Bella was coming?" she said raising an eyebrow at me.

I swallowed my food and looked at her, "I simply forgot" I lied to her, she saw right threw me.

"Look at the time."

"Gotta go"

"Love you"

The boys rambled off and left towards school.

I swallowed hard, and smiled sweetly at her, "I'd like the truth if you don't mind," she asked standing up and washing the dishes.

I sighed, "I dint know how you would react" I said with honesty.

She dried her hands and put her arms around me, "how many times have I told you; it was an accident, and I love her none other" Esme said motherly.

I smiled and kissed her, "now go before you're late for the hospital" she told me.

I gave her another quick kiss before leaving towards the hospital.

* * *

"Dr. Cullen" Nurse Laura Mallory said I groaned inwardly and hoped she didn't try to flirt with me again.

"Yes, Laura," I said as nicely as I could.

"Someone is waiting for you in your office," she said coldly. Maybe she got the hint; she then walked away swaying her hips, guess not.

I wonder who was in my office, I opened the door and my chair was turned the other way so couldn't see the person sitting in _my_ chair.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in my office?" I said kind of rudely, no lone sits in in my chair.

I didn't recognize the voice "I have been expecting you"

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

_"i always wanted to turn around in a big chair and say' i've been expecting you"_

* * *

**Review on**

**how much you like it. : )**

**Or**

**what I could do to improve it : (**


	2. Expecting part 2

**Watch your Back Edward**

**Summary: **_Bella Cullen is the first girl to be born in the Cullen Family since the Civil War and the men in her family aren't just going to let her go with any man she wants. So what happens when Bella introduced her new pierced, Tattooed bad boy boyfriend to her family? Will he be accepted? Or will her brothers make him regret the day he became there sister's boyfriend?_

**Disclaimer: don't own anything related to Twilight or any of the subjects mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I can't believe he forgot about me…again?" I yelled at no one in particular across campus. I was supposed to be going to my father's for the weekend since he insisted I don't spend enough time with my half-brothers and stepmother as well as him…and he forgot to come pick me up; and im getting pissed off.

"Calm down baby" Edward my boyfriend said in a smooth voice.

"Your right" I said agreeing with him. He grabbed my waist and sat me down in his lap on the floor. He always knows how to calm me down…in fact he's the only one who actually can calm me down form having a crisis.

"Besides" he said kissing my neck and making his way up to my ear "this gives me a good excuse to take you on a ride on my motorcycle"

I thought about it and a smile spread across my face, I turned around and kissed him, "good idea…but I thought you parents didn't let you go out this weekend and go to the community" I got up and helped him. His parents and my mother along with my step father lived in a gated nude community; we grew up together feeling uncomfortable living there. So once we started middle school his grandparents and my father sent us to the same private school; so we spent our days hanging out since the private school is a live on one and during the summer I go with my dad and he goes with his grandparents…but usually we just hand out together just me and him.

"Rules were made to be broken" He lead me to his black motorcycle and handed me a helmet, my skirt rode up as I got on and sat down on the seat behind him. I scooted forward and grabbed onto his waist, he started the bike.

"Do you need to get something from there?" he asked over the engine. I shook my head, "no!" I yelled. As we speed off the secretary and one of the security guys came running after us telling us to stop.

"Go…go… Go" I yelled out in excitement. He laughed at me. I hit him in the shoulder and he scared me by making us curve around.

"Stop it you're gonna make us crash" I screamed. He laughed again, "Well if someone didn't stop hitting me while im driving, then that wouldn't have happened, now would it" he teased me. I rolled my eyes as he laughed at me once more.

I decided to tease him by going under his shirt and touching his six packs gentle. I felt him stiff but he continued to drive. After a few more miles and half way to Forks, I started kissing his somewhat exposed neck and my hand went from his abs closer to his dick.

"Bella im driving" he commented over the engine. I continued to tease him until he stopped and drove towards the trees.

He cut the engine and got off; I took off my helmet but didn't move from the bike. He took off his helmet his hair was messier than usual as he ran his hand over it. His green eyes turned black as he came closer towards me. He got me off the bike and threw my back against a tree.

"You're gonna be the death of me" he muttered into my neck and started kissing me. I giggled and soon we were making out against a tree.

I ended up straddling him his hand went under my skirt and his hand traced over my undergarment over my sex. I felt myself getting wet.

"Edward" I half moaned and half groaned.

"You're gonna be saying that louder in a few minutes baby" I got wetter by every word.

"Edward," I breathed out as he kissed my neck and was probably giving me hickeys. "Im going to be away for no more than 2 days," I informed him.

"Two days is a long time baby" he sweet talked me. His hand went inside my lacy underwear and just over my pussy teasing me.

"Do you want me to make you cum…or should I just take you home" he was giving me a choice…but I was hooked.

"Making me cum, baby" I said seductively and screamed out in pleasure when he stuck two fingers into me.

"Fuck baby, you're drenched." He groaned out; I groaned from disappointment when he removed his fingers; he hooked his fingers on either side of my panties and dragged them down my legs before throwing them aside. His eyes connected with mine and held them as he placed a hand on each thigh and parted my legs wide, letting a cool wind hit my wet flesh.

My hands gripped his hair and he let out a moan. His gaze dropped down to between my legs and he slid a lone finger up my slit. I wanted to collapse from the pleasure he was giving me.

"Yes!" I hissed out as his finger delved inside my wet lips and started circling my clit. My fingers dug into his hair and made their way to his shoulders so I wouldn't hurt his beautiful hair.

He sucked and bit my neck and made a bee line to my earlobe and whispered, "Does this feel good Baby? Do you like it when I touch your pussy?"

I didn't answer and was aroused in my own world of pleasure. He kept pumping in and out while his other hand tried to open my shirt and sucked above my breast.

"Answer me Bella." He ordered and I felt myself get even wetter.

"Ugh, you don't how good that feels." I panted out, the words slipping out of my mouth before I could stop them. My walls clenched down around him and I screamed out in pleasure.

He added another finger and slid them in and out of my pussy at a slow, sensual, almost torturous pace. My hips gravitated towards him fingers, thrusting up in an even rhythm. My breaths came out in heavy pants and I slammed my eyes shut, clenching them together tightly as my teeth dug into the skin of my bottom lip.

His fingers curled and twisted as they reached deep inside me and I practically screamed out in ecstasy as they brushed the sensitive skin of my g-spot and screamed out his name

"Oh God Edward...please...Edward...yes!"

I could feel my body climbing up so high in pleasure as his fingers continued to move. I felt like as if my mind was being fried into a bunch of goo and I didn't even care.

"Edward!" I moaned out, "im…I…im…Cuming" I yelled out.

"Then come baby. Come all over my fingers" he said as he sunk lower into my breast and sucked on my left nipple, he knew my left breast was sensitive.

And all too soon I came screaming out his name as if it were a prayer, and even after he kept sucking my breast.

"If you don't stop doing that im gonna cum again" I promised. He detached himself form my breast and my nipple went hard form the cold air, "that sounds like a challenge" he said seductively.

He kissed my neck, "that round was for day 1 without you" he went lower and licked my sex I shivered from his touch, "and this is for day 2" he laid me down and started a new round of pleasure.

* * *

We continued onto Forks and told him to drop me off at the hospital since that's where he will most likely be.

I kissed him passionately until I had to go inside before my father go there. I watched as he rode off and went inside.

I was just about to enter my father's office when a nurse came up in a snotty tone, "and what do you think you doing?"

I turned around to find nurse Mallory, ugh, "going into the doctor's office" I responded, "Duh, I mean it is like a hospital" I said smartly.

And walked inside before she could stop me; I grabbed my phone for light, I sat on his chair and looked at the pictures on his desk, it was one of my 6 brothers going from oldest to youngest, going from Emmett, Jasper and Benjamin there seniors; Garrett, Liam the juniors, then its Austin the sophomore and youngest.

There was another picture of just Carlisle and Esme…looking happy. And the last one was me and dad when I was 5 it was Halloween and Carlisle made arrangements to take me with them trick or treating, I dressed up as princess and he was a pirate. I don't even remember taking this picture.

I heard voices outside, and footsteps coming this way quickly. I turned the chair around and used my phone and found an app that can change my voice as I type it.

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

_" you dont choose your family, they are God's gift to you as you are to them"_

**Review on**

**How much you like it. : )**

**Or**

**What I could do to improve it: (**


	3. Baby on the wayagain

**Watch your Back Edward**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything related to Twilight or any of the subjects mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I turned around and yelled at him, "seriously how to you forget your own daughter" he closed his eyes and apologized, "your always apologizing but never actually doing the action" I huffed and got up from his chair and turned to leave.

He grabbed me before I could leave, "look im sorry okay" he always says that to me, that I stopped believing it, "but I have a good excuse" he told me. I got away from his arms and crossed them I shifted my weight onto one foot, "yea, and what is it? What's the excuse this time?"

"Esme's 5 months pregnant" he was glowing with pride. My stepmother is pregnant, she always is, Esme doesn't like me because my mother was the one to heir the first Cullen girl in over 100 years, and she wanted to break it. But kid after kid she couldn't and is still tying.

"Wow pregnant again" I said with sarcasm and opened the door to leave, "I know, but please try to be happy…for me" he begged.

"Not promising anything" I answered him.

"where are you going?' he asked me as I was about to close the door, "anywhere but here" and left the hospital.

* * *

"She's pregnant…again" I complain to Edward in his room. During the summer Edward would come with his grandparents when I would 'visit' my father.

"Women can't catch a break" Edward said laughing at me, I glared at him, "he told me the reason he forgot about me was because Esme was pregnant" I kept complaining.

"Just forget about it…in about 1 year you'll be 18 and we'll go to college get married and have cute ass babies" Edward told us our future; he sat up in the couch and signaled for me to come.

I straddled him and looked into his eyes; "as long as our kids have your looks" I compromised.

He laughed and kissed me softly, "as long as they have your brains" we kissed some more I removed hi shirt and traced my name he tattoos over his chest.

"When am I going to get a tattoo of your name on me?" I asked him in between kisses; "why ruin you beautiful skin?" he answered.

"I will have your named tattooed" I promised him, 'not if I stop it" he threatened. We laughed and continued kissing until a knock on the door started me, Edward's grandmother popped in, "Will you be staying for dinner Bella?" Miss Carmen asked me, "its dinner time already?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, "time goes by fast when teenage love is involved" she laughed a little, I smiled, "I would love to stay but I do need to go home" I answered.

Edward pouted, I gave him a good bye kiss, "text me" I whispered, "Bye Miss Carmen" and kissed her cheek as I left.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Carlisle yelled at me as I got in, "exploring" I answered as I went up to my room and dropped my bag.

"Who's the guy?" my brother Emmett, and Jasper entered the room; "no guy" I said as I fixed my hair.

"Unless you're a lesbian…and you're not" Emmett answered as I opened my moth to insult him but ended up shutting it, "you were making out? So who is it?" Jasper finished.

"None of your business" I replied turning towards them, "we'll make it out business" Garrett said coming in.

"What is this some sort of reunion?" I said with sarcasm.

"Kids dinner!" esme yelled not giving the guys a chance to answer.

We ate dinner in silence, esme kept looking at me and dad gave me look that said don't even think about it, "so" I said to esme, "what's the baby's gender?" I asked her.

"Isabella" my father said in a strong tone, 'im just curious' I said innocently which always works.

Esme placed her hand on Carlisle's hand,"we'll be finding out tomorrow right before the family reunion" esme answered me. I nearly choked on my drink, "you okay?" Alec asked me. I nodded, "please tell me I don't have to go to the reunion?" I begged my father.

He gave me ax sad look, "im sorry honey you have to go you're…" I cut him off, "the only girl"

"Maybe you could bring your new boy toy so we can meet him" Jasper told on me. I looked at him stunned; "Alec, you're my favorite now" he smiled with pride.

"What about the rest of us?" Austin butted in, "top 5" we laughed.

I hated the Cullen family reunions, I had so many cousins that were all male; and the only ones I talked to was probably my grandmother Jane who is my grandmother by Marriage.

"So who's your new boyfriend Bella?" Esme said making conversation with me, "just some boy from school who lived with his grandparents during the school year" I answered keeping it short.

"Is he a gentleman?" my father asked me, "yes he is" I semi-lied. Edward could be but only when im around.

"What's his name? What's his family like? Where does his parent live?" Dad asked me so many questions.

"Edward, his grandparents pay his school outside the community, and his parents are part of the community, he's pretty much the only one I talk to besides Angela there" I answered and went back to eating my dinner.

I helped wash the dishes since Esme couldn't do it, and went straight to bed.

I spent about an hour texting Edward when I heard a knock, "come in" I said hiding my phone. It was my dad, "hey" he said quietly.

"Hi" I said awkwardly.

"I just want to say that im sorry for forget…." I cut him of form the apology speech.

"Dad….please stop apologizing" I begged him.

He smiled, "I really am…"

"Dad" we were both smiling now, "okay, goodnight Bells" he was about to close the door when, "dad?" It came out like a question.

He looked concern for a moment, "do I have to go to the reunion?" I begged once more not to go.

"Good night Bells"

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

_"when our relatives are at home,_

_we have to think of all the good points,_

_or it will be impossible to endure them_

_-George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

_Ages_

**Emmett, Jasper Cullen 18**

**Garrett, Austin, James Cullen 17**

**Bella Cullen 17**

**Edward Mason 17**

**Alec Cullen 16**

_Check out _

_Sister vs Sister_

_Jacob's daughter Bella_

_My witch, my Wolf_

**Review on**

**How much you like it. : )**

**Or**

**What I could do to improve it: (**


	4. OH HELL NO!

**Watch your Back Edward**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything related to Twilight or any of the subjects mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"But why do I have to go?" Edward whined I had told him my family reunion was coming up and he _had _to go with me to meet my family.

"Might as well get it over with" I pointed out he rolled his eyes, "are you scared of meeting my family?" I asked teasing him as I ran my fingers over his hair.

In one second he was above me with his green eyes darker than I have ever seen them and had his crooked smile plastid on finding this amusing.

"What was that you were saying?" he asked in a sexy voice as I squirmed under him to find it useless; he started kissing my neck and seducing me "Edward" I moaned I felt his erection against my pussy.

He moaned as well, Miss Carmen came in at that moment, "Edward" she scoffed at him as he scrambled of me, I laughed quietly and Edward wiggled his eyebrows, "Bella" Miss Carmen called my attention, "Edward will be glad to assist you in your family reunion"

"Grandma" Edward gasped at her shocking responds, she gave him a stern look and he backed down, she muttered something about getting a suit for Edward and other things.

As soon as she left I sucked my tongue out at Edward, "I have a better thing you could do with that tongue" Edward said in a deep sexy voice. He had a tent in his pants and he made his way towards me, "sorry babe" I said kissing him lightly, "but I have to go buy a dress for tonight"

"Dress shopping" Edward grinned, "I am so there" I raised an eyebrow, "I can have my very own fashion show presented by the most beautiful girl in the world" he mumbled against my skin.

"Fine but first….take cares of your problem" and I hurried away and waited in the car.

* * *

"What about this one?" I said holding up a green silk dress with spaghetti straps; Edward shook his head, every dress I held up he didn't like it, "this one" he handed me a short blue dress with a gray ribbon around the waist.

Edward pushed me into the dressing room, I tried it on it looked good but, "Edward" I called out, "How did it fit?" he asked I could see his shoes, there were close enough to the dressing room but far away enough to not be called a pervert, "it's too short" I complained and it was barely at my thigh at least if didn't stretch.** (Check profile for dress)**

"Let me see it" he said. I took a deep breath and stepped out, Edward looked at me up and down and licked his lips, and "ooohhh" was all he answered.

"Were taking it" he ordered I laughed and went to change into my regular clothing. I had heels at home so we left the mall after that.

* * *

"Please be on time Edward" I begged Edward. I called his cell to give him the time I wanted him to be there, I was undressing myself so I could take a shower and get ready.

I had Scene hair so I had to flatten it as I put on my dress I heard Esme scream for us to come, "im having a girl!" she said with pride.

"Twins boy and girl" dad corrected but esme ignored him.

"Yay finally" I said hugging esme and she hugged me back, there was a time when me and esme did get along.

"Let's get ready you can help me" esme said as we went into my room, "wait just one moment young lady" dad said sternly.

He noticed my dress, "change you are not going anywhere dressed like that"

I crossed my arms, "I only brought this dress so it's this or I don't go" it was a win - win for me that is

* * *

"Carlisle why did you let her dress up like a slut?" Uncle Daniel and other of my uncles were complaining to my father about my dress it was inappropriate.

"When you have a daughter going through her teenage years… give me a call" dad talked back and walked away.

"Nice work dad" I complimented him as he passed by.

"only way to get them off my back" dad said back laughing; a few of my cousins brought girlfriend who were so straight out fake, "Fake must be a new trend cause everyone seems to be in style" I told there girlfriends who gasped in shock.

I walked away with a smile on my face, "hahaha you are a Cullen" my great-grandfather Charlie laughed.

"So rumor has it you have a boyfriend" Charlie said in a serious tone, I rolled my eyes, "so I have a boyfriend big deal" it actually was a big deal, they already had my future planed out from before I was born.

"When are we going to meet him?" my cousin Felix asked me, "he should be here any minute" I walked away to the girl's restroom and called Edward.

"Hello" I heard Edward's voice.

"Where are you? It's almost over and you promised to be here" I whined through the phone.

"Im almost there I had to stop because a beautiful girl called me" he flattered me and I blushed, "I bet your blushing right now" he teased.

"Just get here" I ordered.

He laughed, "I'll be there in 5 minutes" and hung up. I took a deep breath and checked my reflection on the mirror, I saw Gianna, and my Brother Alec's girlfriend she hated me.

"Was that your boy toy?" she asked me in her baby voice.

"Fuck off" and left her.

I heard a motorcycle and recognized it as Edward's bike.

"Can I pretty please make an announcement" I gave my great grandfather my puppy dog eyes and he gave in.

Charlie called everyone for my announcement, we were by the door and I stood on a small stool that was close by, "okay first I would like to thank if you haven't heard my step mother Esme is pregnant with a boy and a girl" clapping was made for a new addition of the girl.

"Hello im not done" I shouted I saw Edward coming and I signaled him to wait and he did, once the attention was turned back to me "and I want to introduce my future husband," I got off and held my hand out for Edward to grab.

Edward wore a white shirt that showed off his muscles, you could a few letters from my name that he had a tattoo on his left arm was a tribal tattoo that showed his muscles; he had snake bite piercing on his lips and a piercing on his right eyebrow. He wore some black jeans and some vans.

"This is Edward, my boyfriend" I said while smiling; Edward snaked his arm around my waist pulling me close to him while I hugged him around his waist.

"OHH HELL NO!" was all the males in the room said.

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

"_at my signal…unleash hell"_

* * *

_Mothers_

**Emmett, Jasper Cullen 18 **_Esme_

**Garrett, Austin, James Cullen 17 **_Esme_

**Bella Cullen 17 **_Renee_

**Edward Mason 17 **_Elizabeth and Edward Sr. _

**Alec Cullen 16 **_Esme_

* * *

_Check out _

_Sister vs. Sister_

_Jacob's daughter Bella_

_My witch, my Wolf_

* * *

**Review on**

**How much you like it. : )**

**Or**

**What I could do to improve it: (**


	5. Talking gone wrong

**Watch your Back Edward**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything related to Twilight or any of the subjects mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"What?" I asked confused on what was happening, they didn't approve of Edward.

"We are not having this!" Uncle Daniel shouted, "Im guessing they don't like me" Edward teased trying to lighten up my mood but this was serious.

My uncles were all discussing while there girlfriends and wives sent Edward fluttering eyelashes and kisses and other things they shouldn't be doing.

"You think we could ditch this place?" Edward advised, I laughed, and "if it were that simple I would be with you right now and not here"

I led him to a table and we sat down, my brother Alec came and introduced him, they then started a conversation on Edward's piercings and tattoos and if they hurt.

"Thinking about getting one, dear brother" I asked Alec, he blushed a small red on his cheek, "maybe" he confessed, and I smiled.

My great grandfather Charlie came over, Edward stood up and shook hands with Charlie, "so Edward, right?" least he got his name right.

"Yes sir" Edward said excitedly.

Charlie looked at Edward as if he were inspecting a dog for flees, "so what school do you go to Edward?" Charlie started off with the questions.

"I go to the same school as Bella" Edward was smiling and underneath the table he was holding my hand, because I was the nervous one.

"Why so many tattoos?"

"Charlie" I gasped at his question, but he ignored me.

"It's alright" Edward reassured me.

"My tattoos have a meaning to everything that's important to me"

"Care to explain them" it wasn't a question.

"Bella come with me for a moment" Alec pulled me up and separated me from Edward and Charlie.

"Why did you do that for?" I whined as we went into the hallway.

"Dad and our uncles wanted to talk to you and…Charlie gave me a signal to take you away" my brother confessed.

My father and uncles along with my cousins and rest of my brothers…pretty much all my male family came into the hallway were me and Alec were.

"You will never see him again, understood" my uncle Damien spoke in authority…to bad I don't respond to authority really nice

"You can't tell me who I should see and shouldn't see" I talked back. I looked at my father and brothers for help.

"He is not cut out for you….you deserve someone better" Cousin Jeremy; he was usually the peacemaker in our family.

"Who are you….all to tell me who I can see and can't see?" I shouted at them, some scooted back from my outburst.

"I love Edward, and I won't break up with him just because you don't like him" I shouted back.

"You will never see him, even if it's the last thing we'll do!" my uncle Derek who is the eldest of my uncles and leader I guess spoke out.

"Then it will or I will leave with him if it comes to that" I spoke through my teeth and tears were welding up in my eyes, my youngest brother tried to calm me down but I shook him off every time.

After a few minutes of silence and trying to calm my uncle Derek down before he did something he regret, Edward and Charlie came out of the room.

Edward's eye held the sadness I never wanted him to have.

* * *

**Edward's Pov**

Bella and Alec left leaving me with great grandfather time, who tried to look intimidating and sort of was …but I've dealt with the Police and my grandfather so I knew what to do.

"So what do your tattoo's mean, boy" that wasn't a question either.

"The one on my arm represents the tribe my family came from long ago…sort of like our crest" I explained.

"And then there's the one on my chest, the name of Isabella" I continued. Charlie raised an eyebrow, "you tattoos my great grand-daughter's name?" he sounded confessed.

I nodded, "yes sir, I knew the moment I saw her she was the one for me" I confessed.

Charlie nodded, "im going to be honesty with you boy" finally an honesty answer from these people;

"what makes you think you're good enough for Isabella?" it stuck me hard, I chuckled a bit, "um…I ask myself that question every time im with Bella, and truth is…I will never be good enough for her but, she brings out the best in me; she had seriously turned my life around since we've been together" I answered honestly with my heart aching that Bella didn't hear it.

"And what kind of stuff did you do before you were with Isabella" do they ever stop calling her by her full name?

"Honestly, I was the bad boy" I felt proud when I say it, "I did smoking, drinking, gambling in poker at times" I got lost in memory of the first time I saw Bella, "then I spent a few times with Bella, and she just…changed me"

"Completely honest….I doesn't like you for my family or for my great grand-daughter" I knew Bella said they wouldn't approve of me but I didn't think they would put it out straight like that.

"Isabella has a future ahead of her a great one…don't ruin it for her" his voice came out in a sort of beg.

We stopped our conversation when we heard the yelling from the other side of the door, all the women who were gossiping stopped.

I heard Bella say she would run away with me….did I really want that for her?

"You see…." Father time had a point, at that moment I realized I was never any good for Bella, I turned an innocent naïve girl into a monster.

I walked over to the door with sadness running through me, I never thought I would do this to Bella but…I had to break up with her.

* * *

**Review on**

**How much you like it. : )**

**Or**

**What I could do to improve it: (**

* * *

_PS; thinking about doing a Mafia story…what do you thing_


	6. ditching and fighting

**Watch your Back Edward**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything related to Twilight or any of the subjects mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Edward" I whispered, we were at the top of the stairs outside, and he led me away fro

My family after our fight….like every year.

"Edward say something….your starting to scare me" I kept on whispering with desperation.

"Your great-grandfather talked to me and practically shoved it in my face that I should break up with you" he confessed, I couldn't breathe, "how dare they" I said breathless.

I stood up and folded my arms I put my hair to one side of my shoulder, "I can't believe they would go that far too….to" I was speechless. Then it hit me, "you're breaking up with me" I whispered to him.

He stood up and looked into my teary eyes, "no" he sounded offended; I let out a sigh of relief, and I leaned my head into his chest and put my arms around his waist. He too put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, "never think that….never think that me and you are going to break up….your stuck with me forever baby" I laughed like actually laughed through my tears.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Edward suggested, "That sounds like the best news I've heard all day" I replied smiling as big as the moon…or sun I guess.

"My motorcycle's out back by the time they hear it, we'll be gone" Edward answered reading my mind.

He gave me a helmet as just like he said we were heading out the parking lot and into the lonely street as my uncles and brothers and cousins came out.

* * *

I was grounded but I didn't care, Edward took me to the park where he pushed me on the swings and had to run from a cop because Edward kept chasing and scaring the ducks.

"He's bad news Isabella" my family kept telling me but I ignored them and went into my world where me and Edward getting married, having kids and everything will be perfect.

"Isabella!" that brought me out of it I stood up quickly and looked at who was talking to me, "what?" I asked confused and annoyed that they brought me out of my wonderful daydream.

"Look, you can't stop me from seeing Edward, and I will either with any of you caring or not" I said defending my relationship status.

"when that wife of yours has that girl, we do the opposite of what you did raising her" my favorite...ex-favorite uncle fabien told my dad; that stung, I had tears in my eyes, "may the reason im like this is because I didn't have a father to care for me in the first place" I quickly left to my room and slammed the door hard and cried.

* * *

**Review on**

**How much you like it. : )**

**Or**

**What I could do to improve it: (**


	7. Coming home

**Watch your Back Edward**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything related to Twilight or any of the subjects mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Leave" I shouted as knocking came from my door contently, "Isabella" my father called through the door, "open or im going to knock it down" he threaten.

"Isabella!" he yelled again, I ignored him and got into the shower hoping they would take the hint and leave me the fuck alone that's all I want.

I blow dried my hair and put it into a messy bun, changed into some blue aero sweats and a black wife beater, I made the bed before packing some clothes into my duffle bag.

I hurried down the stairs, "where are you going?" someone asked, I turned around to find them all looking at me, "im going to back to moms and from there I'll go back to school until spring break is over" I told them and quickly opened the door and ran to my car.

"Isabella you cant just leave" Charlie hollered, "yes I can" I answered back, "besides I don't want to cause anyone trouble for being here" I meant that for my uncle Fabian, "Isabella, I didn't" I cut him off, "yes you did" I yelled back rudely.

"Im going" with that I left.

* * *

"hey Larry" I waved to the security guard, he chuckled,"who won the bet this time?" everyone knew who I was because me and Edward always left the premises.

"I did" and the security people have fun making bets on how long we last, "yeah well take care of my car" I told him, he nodded and let me into the community.

**(A/N: I don't know if Nude communities still exist but in my story they do, and I don't mean to offend anyone by this)**

Motor vehicles weren't allowed so my car and Edward's and the other who leave for school with us or not have to keep our cars outside.

Which sucks because my house is a far walk, "Mom!" I yelled out, you know how you have days were you hate your mom well this is the day I really need her now.

"Honey, what are you doing back so early?" she asked as his naked figure hugged mine; I usually get uncomfortable but not this time.

And I started crying on her bare shoulders, "Ohh honey" she sat me down on the couch, "tell me everything" she demanded.

And I did on how it went with the reunion to leaving with Edward to being grounded and to what uncle Fabian said, "What!" my mother screamed, and "Im going to call Carlisle right now" she commented in an angry tone.

"No one tells my baby those hurtful things" she grumbled while on the phone, "CARLISLE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU AND THAT FAMILY OF YOURS! HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY BABY LIKE THAT?" My mother screamed at my father and I couldn't help but laugh.

I went into the fridge and grabbed some chocolate ben and jerry ice cream, "you are my new best friend" I told it, grabbed a spoon and went into my room and pigged out of ice cream.

* * *

**Review on**

**How much you like it. : )**

**Or**

**What I could do to improve it: (**


	8. Fiancee?

**Watch your Back Edward**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything related to Twilight or any of the subjects mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up around 2 am with my Laptop screen black and tiny broken chips covered my bed; I groaned not wanting to deal with the mess but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep well.

I got up and removed all the junk food off my bed; I shook the covers and gave up and just took it off and used the spare one. I grabbed a tank top and some girl boxers and headed towards my own bathroom and took a shower.

I got out feeling refreshed, I slipped on my underwear, and put on my pajamas too lazy to put on a bra and walked to go back to sleep.

I had all the lights off I found my way to my bed and hoped on getting some sleep, as soon as I laid in bed I heard a chuckle, "who's there?" I whispered into the darkness, I heard another chuckle and a hand go around my waist, I screamed but it was cut off by a kiss, "babe it's me" I breathed out in relief and I punched him in the gut, "Ahh" he scoffed playing it off like it really hurt him.

"Damn it Edward you almost gave me a fucking heart attack" I breathed out, he laughed at me. I pushed him away and went back to lay down, I felt the bed go low as he went under the covers with me. He placed his face close to my neck and his arms snaked their way around my waist, "im sorry babe" he said kissing my neck; I tried to stay mad…I really did but I couldn't.

I turned to face him, and kissed him so he could know I forgave him, I was the first to pull away and he pouted, I laughed he pouted like a child.

"Im tired" I whined feeling sleepy, "then sleep" he said.

"Don't leave" I begged as I felt him get up, I could practically hear the smirk forming on his face right now, and I felt him kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight beautiful"

* * *

I woke up on Edward's naked chest, it was nothing new, I had often woken up to Edward in my bed, I got up and went to do my business in the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took my morning shower... again I guess

I walked back into the room with only Winnie the pooh towel and went to my closet, I picked out a floral strapless dress I bent down to get the white sandals when I heard a groan coming from my bed. I looked over and saw Edward trying to cover up his morning wood. I laughed he heard me and looked at me, "this isn't funny" he mentioned.

"Wanna give me a help" he wiggled his eyebrows and a smirk rose on his face, "sorry babe, you're on your own" I teased. His smirk disappeared, "fine" he scoffed, and he walked into the bathroom. While I changed I heard my name being mentioned…a lot.

He finished the same time I was finished dressing, "Imma get you back" he told me, I kissed him, "good luck" I challenged. He smacked my ass before I left the room.

He kept kissing my neck and had his arms around my waist as we went down the stairs and I giggled the whole way down, I stopped when I saw my father, Charlie and a couple of my uncles and some boy in the living room with my mother and step-father.

"What's going on?" I asked, I stepped back so my back was to Edward's chest, he placed his arms around me and I felt safe again.

They looked mad, "what were you doing up there with that boy?" dad asked me; they probably heard Edward taking care of his boner since he did call my name…and I went along with it, "it's none of your business" I talked back.

"Your part of this family and that's our business" my uncle Marcus told me, I just rolled my eyes, "what are you doing here anyway?" Edward asked reading my mind.

Charlie patted the new guy sitting next to him, "Bella this is Jacob Black…your fiancé"

* * *

**Review on**

**How much you like it. : )**

**Or**

**What I could do to improve it: (**


End file.
